Can you love me?
by arthaa.naomi
Summary: "Appa! Mengapa seperti ini? Aku masih 20 tahun appa!" / "Untuk apa diingat? Apa penting?" / "Mengapa harus yang itu? Itu buruk sekali Kyuhyun!" / "Kau akan mencintainya jika sudah menikah nanti Haera-ya."
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**** Can you love me?**

**Author : Park Min Chan**

**Cast : ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Super Junior Members**

**Park Hae Ra ****( Other Cast )**

**Kim Sun Hee ( OC )**

**Jang Joon Ha ( OC )**

**Genre :**** Romance ( Maybe )**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Summary :** "Appa! Mengapa seperti ini? Aku masih 20 tahun appa!" / "Untuk apa diingat? Apa penting?" / "Mengapa harus yang itu? Itu buruk sekali Kyuhyun!" / "Kau akan mencintainya jika sudah menikah nanti Haera-ya."

**Chapter****1**

**Park Haera's House.**

**19.00 KST**

"ANDWAE! Nan shireo appa!"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar penolakanmu Haera. Kau harus mau."

"Mengapa hanya satu pihak saja persetujuannya? Aku tidak setuju appa!"

"Pihak mereka sudah setuju. Pihak kita juga kan? Jadi apalagi?"

"Appa! Mengapa seperti ini? Aku masih 20 tahun appa!"

"Itu sudah cukup umur untuk menikah. Tuan Cho berpengaruh besar dalam kemajuan perusahaan kita dan dia teman lama appa saat sekolah dulu."

"Nan shireo appa. Aku bukan anak kecil. Jeballlll."

"Tapi kau masih tanggung jawabku. Dua minggu lagi pelaksanaannya. Besok kau akan bertemu dengan anak Tuan Cho itu."

"Eomma… Jebal… Tolong aku."

Eomma Haera hanya diam memandang wajah anaknya yang lemas itu. Ia pun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membantu anak yeoja nya. Perintah suaminya tidak bisa diganggu gugat, apapun yang terjadi. Semua yang ia katakan harus dituruti walaupun itu tidak baik. Sifatnya memang keras seperti itu.

Haera terdiam lalu menangis di sofa ruang keluarganya. Tuan Park masuk kamar tanpa memperdulikan anaknya itu. Ny. Park mendekatinya lalu memeluk anaknya itu erat, tangis anaknya pun semakin menjadi. Ia tahu betapa sakitnya dijodohkan dengan orang yang belum pernah kita temui sekalipun. Dan sekarang tragisnya adalah harus dialami oleh anak satu-satunya.

"Eomma… Jebal. Nan shireo."

"Eomma tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi sayang. Kau tahu itulah sifat appamu."

Ny Park mengelus rambut anaknya pelan dan mencium kepalanya. Ia hanya berharap semoga inilah yang terbaik untuk anaknya.

**Cho Kyuhyun's House**

"Mwoya? Shireo! Nan shireo!"

Suara putra dari pengusaha terkenal di Seoul itu menggelegar dirumahnya. Ia menolak perjodohan yang orangtuanya lakukan padanya. Matanya melotot kepada appa nya yang keras itu. Ia tidak peduli appa nya akan marah atau menamparnya karena memandang seperti itu. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa diam karena semua tindakan appa nya kepadanya.

"Kau berani menantang appa?"

"Untuk hal ini aku harus appa. Aku sudah 22 tahun, dan aku bisa mencari istri sendiri."

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Appa sudah menyiapkannya."

"Appa!"

Tuan Cho tidak menghiraukannya karena sudah masuk kedalam ruangannya. Kyuhyun diam menahan amarahnya, Ny Cho mendekatinya dan memeluknya.

"Dia Park Haera, temanmu saat kecil itu."

"Mwo? Dia? Omona. Mengapa dia?"

"Appa mu dengan Tuan Park sudah lama berteman baik dan bisnis mereka akan sukses jika bekerja sama. Kau pasti paham."

"Eomma kan tahu aku tidak pernah akur dengannya…"

"Arraseo. Lalu kita harus bagaimana lagi? appa mu tidak akan mungkin ditentang.

Dress warna putih susu tampak sangat kontras dengan tubuh Haera yang ideal itu. Malam ini keluarga Park dan keluarga Cho mengadakan makan malam bersama dan besoknya Kyuhyun dan Haera mulai mempersiapkan untuk pernikahan mereka.

"Kau sudah siap Haera-ya?"

"Ne eomma."

Senyumnya yang sangat dipaksakan membuat eomma nya semakin sedih. Sedangkan Tuan Park tidak merasakan itu, ia hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya agar perusahaan sukses dan terus berkembang.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Bertingkahlah yang anggun nanti."

"Nan shireo. Aku tidak harus melakukan itu."

"Kau berani membantahku sekarang Haera-ya?"

"Ne appa. Mianhae."

Di rumah makan terkenal keluarga Cho sudah menunggu, mereka memesan tempat agar tidak banyak orang yang bisa melihat keadaan mereka, tentu saja karena anak mereka adalah anggota Super Junior, boyband terkenal.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memainkan ponselnya. Ayahnya sudah memintanya untuk mematikan ponselnya tapi sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan. Bahkan ia tidak tersenyum sama sekali sejak berangkat dari rumahnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tersenyum?"

"Ya. Aku memang tidak bisa tersenyum."

"Jangan membantahku. Kau mulai tidak sopan sekarang."

"Sayang, jangan seperti itu. Cepat minta maaf pada appamu."

"Ne appa. Mianhae."

Kyuhyun bisa melihat siapa yang datang dari arah pintu masuk. Ia melihat seorang yeoja dengan dress putih susu berjalan dengan anggun dan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia dan orangtuanya berjalan semakin dekat kearah mereka dan ia baru sadar yeoja itu adalah Haera, yeoja yang sudah dikenalnya dari umur enam tahun tapi tidak pernah bisa akur dengannya.

"Jeongmal mianhae lama menunggu. Apa sudah lama menunggu?"

Ny Park menyampaikan permintaan maafnya karena terlambat sambil menundukkan tubuhnya. Keluarga Cho bangkit dan menundukkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda membalas hormat.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Silahkan duduk."

Ny Cho membalas dengan ramah. Mereka mulai memesan makanan dan minuman yang mereka inginkan. Suasana tampak mencekam. kedua orangtua yang tampak bahagia tapi tidak dengan kedua anaknya yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Haera-ssi mengapa diam saja? Pilih saja mau pesan apa."

"Ne Ahjumma." Jawab yeoja cantik itu dengan melemparkan senyumannya.

Makanan sudah sampai tapi Kyuhyun dan Haera sama sekali tidak berbicara, mereka bungkam, tapi terkadang matanya tergoda untuk melihat siapakah yang ada dihadapan mereka. Mereka berpikir mengapa bisa orangtuanya tampak senang dengan semua ini sedangkan anaknya tidak.

"Ya~ kalian mengapa diam saja?"

"Aniya ahjumma. Tidak apa-apa."

"Apa kalian sudah tidak ingat satu sama lain?"

"Aku tidak ahjumma."

"Untuk apa diingat? Apa penting?"

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan ketus. Haera langsung meringis. Namja dihadapannya tidak berubah, tetap sombong dan angkuh.

"Cho Kyuhyun, jaga ucapanmu. Bicara yang benar."

Tuan Cho langsung menghardik tindakan anaknya.

"Kalian berdua besok harus memesan bagaimana pakaian kalian untuk menikah nanti, dan cincinnya. Gedung, makanan dan yang lain kami yang mengurus. Arra? Kau harus bisa mengaturnya dengan baik Kyuhyun. Pers jangan sampai ada yang tahu."

"Ne ne ne arraseo appa."

"Kau mau dijemput pukul jam berapa Haera-ssi?"

"Aku selesai mengajar pukul empat sore Ahjumma."

"Kau mengajar?"

"Ne, di bimbingan belajar ahjumma. Mengajar bahasa inggris."

"Ah bagus sekali. Dimana tempatnya agar Kyuhyun menjemputmu besok disana."

"Didekat toko buku persimpangan kota ahjumma."

"Apa kau tidak bisa berangkat sendiri?"

Namja sombong ini menatapku seperti merendahkan. Ia pikir aku mau pergi bersamanya? Jika aku bisa memilih aku akan pergi sendiri tanpanya. Mukanya benar-benar membuatku selalu ingin marah. Geram Haera dalam hati.

"Kyuhyun-ya."

Ny. Cho memukul bahunya. Dan berusaha tersenyum meminta maaf pada Ny Park. Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Aku bisa pergi sendiri tanpa harus denganmu."

"Haera-ya."

Tuan Park menatapku anaknya tajam, Haera diam dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Waeyo appa? Ia bertanya padaku apa aku bisa pergi sendiri dan aku menjawabnya. Apa salah?"

"Ne ne aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

"Itu jawaban yang ditunggu Kyuhyun-ya."

Tuan Cho menatap tajam anaknya itu seperti mau menerkam.

**Haera's Office**

**15.45 KST**

Yeoja cantik itu sedang merapikan peralatan mengajarnya di meja sambil menunggu calon suaminya menjemput. Ia memohon agar waktu tidak berjalan dengan cepat saat ini, karena ia tidak tahu apa jadinya jika ia berdua dengan namja yang tidak pernah akur dengannya sejak kecil.

"Cepat keluar. Lama sekali."

Bodoh. Mengapa tidak mengirim pesan daritadi. Dasar namja menyebalkan. Haera menggerutu sendiri.

Haera keluar dan langsung masuk mobil dan duduk di kursi belakang mobil itu.

"Mengapa duduk disitu? Kau pikir aku ini supirmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau supirku."

"Tapi dengan kau duduk dibelakang itu akan menunjukkan aku adalah supirmu."

"Aku malas berdebat denganmu."

Dengan malas Haera pindah duduk kedepan, lebih tepat disamping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung menginjak gasnya sedangkan Haera belum memasang seatbeltnya dengan baik.

"Aku belum selesai memasang seatbeltku! Tunggu dulu!"

"Itu urusanmu mengapa memasangnya lama sekali."

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menatap mata Haera tajam lalu melemparkan evil smile nya. Senyuman yang dibenci Haera.

Haera dan Kyuhyun sampai di boutique dan Haera langsung masuk kedalam. Ia tampak senang sekali melihat baju-baju pengantin yang cantik disini. Tapi saat ia melihat Kyuhyun ia merasa ia adalah yeoja yang paling menyedihkan karena ia harus menikah dengan namja yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya.

"Cepat pilih. Jangan terlalu banyak melihat-lihat."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa lebih baik diam."

"Ya… kau…"

"Mwoya? Kau mau apa?"

"Aku akan melihat jas yang bagus."

"Pergilah. Mengapa harus mengatakannya padaku?"

Haera melemparkan senyumanku yang paling sinis. Kyuhyun hanya meringis lalu pergi.

Mata Haera tertuju oleh gaun pengantin putih susu yang berada di sudut ruangan boutique itu. Gaun itu tidak memiliki lengan, disekitar dadanya dikelilingi bunga cantik yang senada, panjangnya melibihi mata kaki. Ia mendekati dan memegang gaun itu. Bahannya nyaman dikulit Haera, ia tertarik dengan gaun ini.

"Kau menyukai ini noona?"

"Ah ne. Ini cantik sekali."

"Ne noona. Ini hanya ada satu. Dan memang dikirim langsung dari Amerika."

"Pantas saja. Aku mau ini."

"Apa mau dicoba?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memanggil namja itu."

Haera mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang melihat jas didaerah pakaian namja, ia tampak serius memperhatikan mana yang bagus untuknya. Sampai tak menyadari Haera yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau sudah dapat?"

"Belum, apa kau sudah?"

"Sudah."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin mencobanya."

"Lalu?"

"Ya! Kau harus melihatnya Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Agar cocok dengan jasmu nanti!"

"Baiklah baiklah."

Haera pergi ke kamar ganti dan memakai gaun yang pilihannya, dengan bantuan pegawai di boutique itu. Ia memutar-mutarkan badannya didepan cermin. Haera sangat cantik menggunakan gaun itu, kulitnya yang putih bersih sangat cocok dengan gaun yang sengaja menampilkan keindahan leher itu.

"Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun tidak berkedip saat Haera keluar dan menunjukkan gaun pilihannya. Haera pun memutar badannya agar Kyuhyun bisa melihat bagaimana bentuk gaun itu secara penuh.

"Apa ini bagus Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Aku hanya mengangguk saat yeoja cantik dihadapanku ini bertanya bagaimana penampilannya dengan gaun itu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku menjadi diam seperti ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Yeoja ini benar-benar cantik dengan gaun yang sedang dipakainya sekarang.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya karena ia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa Park Haera yang ada dihadapannya ini cantik.

"Baiklah aku akan mengambil ini."

Haera berbalik tapi diam-diam Kyuhyun masih memandangnya.

"Mengapa harus yang itu? Itu buruk sekali Kyuhyun!"

"Aku suka yang ini."

"Nan shireo. Jelek!"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku suka yang ini dan kau harus menyukainya juga!"

Haera dan Kyuhyun berdebat masalah cincin untuk pernikahan mereka. Kyuhyun memilih cincin yang berliannya lumayan besar, sedangkan Haera tidak menyukainya. Mereka bertengkar didepan penjualnya, mereka seperti anak kecil dibawah umur sampai membuat semua orang memandang mereka.

"Mengapa kau mementingkan dirimu saja?"

"Itu hak ku, kau mau apa?"

"Baiklah! Lakukan sesukamu!"

Haera yang merasa sudah sangat kesal meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri dan masuk mobil. Ia memandang Kyuhyun dari dalam mobil, namja itu berbincang-bincang tanpa memperdulikannya.

"Mengapa aku harus menikah dengan namja sepertinya… Tidak pernah terpikir olehku."

Namja itu masuk dan melemparkan plastik ke bangu belakang mobil, memasang seatbelt lalu menginjak pegal gasnya.

"Sekarang kita memilih jenis undangan."

Kyuhyun berbicara datar tanpa memandang Haera, yeoja itu tetap memandang lurus kedepan dan tidak menganggap Kyuhyun ada disampingnya.

"Mengapa kau diam?"

"Itu hak ku. Kau mau apa?"

Haera memandang Kyuhyun sinis. Kyuhyun hanya meringis.

"Yeoja ini bukan seperti yeoja. Tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cepat pilih mana yang kau suka."

"Aku malas. Kau saja."

"Haera! Cepat!"

"Kau ini kasar sekali!"

"Kau saja yang susah diajak bicara baik-baik."

"Bukannya itu kau Tuan Cho?"

"Karena aku sudah memilih cincin tadi sekarang giliran kau."

"Tidak usah sok baik padaku"

"Yeoja aneh. Aku benar-benar tidak pernah menemui yeoja seperti kau Park Haera." Kyuhyun duduk di sofa yang tersedia karena kakinya merasa lelah sekali.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?"

"Apa tidak ada warna lain? Mengapa norak sekali?"

"Kau…"

"Ne ne terserah padamu saja."

"Pilih saja mana yang kau mau Kyuhyun-ssi, aku ikut saja kemauanmu."

Haera duduk ditempat tunggu dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri didepan tampilan beberapa macam undangan. Kyuhyun terdiam, yeoja itu memainkan ponselnya tanpa memperhatikannya.

"Kita pilih bersama-sama saja."

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menarik tangan Haera, yeoja itu terkejut tapi mengikut langkah Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun memilih jenis tulisan dan apa saja yang akan tertera di undangan mereka itu. Walaupun hanya untuk keluarga dekat tapi keluarga Cho tetap ingin memakai undangan.

"Jadi kau suka ini Haera?"

"Ne. jika kau tidak suka ganti saja. Aku akan setuju."

"Baiklah, desain nya yang seperti ini. Kami akan mengambil secepatnya. Terima kasih."

"Apa kau tidak lapar?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya! Kyuhyun!"

"Kau ini tidak sopan sekali."

"Kau bodoh."

"Ya! Berani-beraninya mengatakanku bodoh?!"

"Memangnya mengapa? Kau memang bodoh! Aku lapar dan kau tidak membawaku ke tempat makan!"

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang? Ini sudah dekat rumahmu!"

"Kau yang tidak peka!"

Haera memandang tajam pada Kyuhyun yang tetap dengan tenang menyetir. Kyuhyun memandangnya, dan pandangannya melemah. Ia mengalah. Kyuhyun melihat wajah yeoja disampingnya agak pucat.

"Baiklah. Kau mau kita makan dimana?"

"Tidak usah. Ini sudah dekat rumah. Cepat turunkan aku disana!"

"Aku sudah berniat baik! Cepat katakan kau mau makan dimana?"

Haera's Office

11.45 KST

"Mwoya? Menikah? Kau akan menikah dua minggu lagi?"

Haera menunduk. Namja yang didepannya merasa tidak percaya dengan pengakuannya. Jang Joonha, atasan sekaligus namja yang diam-diam mencintainya. Perasaan namja itu terasa hancur. Terlebih karena ia tahu yeoja yang dicintainya akan menikah dengan namja yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya.

"Kau tidak mencintainya kan?"

"Kau tahu Joonha-ya, aku pernah satu rumah dengannya tapi tidak pernah bisa akur dan bermain dengan tenang. Ia namja yang sangat menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa aku akan menikah dengannya?"

"Aku akan menghalangi itu terjadi."

Joonha menatap mata Haera dalam, ia mencoba membaca apa yang ada dipikirannya. Haera tidak mencintai Kyuhyun maupun Joonha. Ia menganggap Joonha hanya seorang partner yang baik. Berbeda dengan Joonha yang sangat mencintai Haera.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang gila Joonha-ya."

"Aku gila karenamu. Bagaimana mungkin kau akan menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai?"

"Arraseo. Aku akan membuat ini semua batal. Kau jangan melakukan hal frontal, ne?"

Haera mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dan Joonha dan memaksa agar namja itu mau berjanji untuk tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam.

Park's House

"Pernikahanmu dipercepat. Seminggu lagi."

"Mwoya? Appa!"

Haera membanting garpu dan sendok dengan keras dan menimbulkan suara gaduh di ruang makan yang luas itu. Tuan Park masih duduk dengan tenang dan tetap melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Kau mulai berani membantahku ya…"

"Aku berhak atas ini appa!"

"Atas ini? Atas pernikahanmu? Tentu saja tidak."

"Appa! Aku sudah dewasa dan bisa mencari pasangan hidupku sendiri. Jangan paksa aku menikah dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak kucintai!"

"Kau akan mencintainya jika sudah menikah nanti Haera-ya."

"Appa tidak pernah mengerti aku!"

Haera tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, ia berlari kekamarnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Ny. Park masih duduk ditempatnya, ia tidak menyusul putrtinya, jika dalam keadaan seperti ini Haera memang harus menenangkan dirinya.

Cho's House.

"Mwo? Seminggu lagi? Mengapa begitu?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik Kyu-ya."

"Tapi appa…"

"Mwo? Member Super Junior lainnya mendukungmu semua kan? Aku sudah menemui mereka kemarin siang."

"Appa…"

TBC –

**Karya aku yang ketiga nih guyssssss.. Ditunggu Review nya ya ^^**

**Thankyou so much ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**** Can you love me?**

**Author : Park Min Chan**

**Cast : ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Super Junior Members**

**Park Hae Ra ****( Other Cast )**

**Kim Sun Hee ( OC )**

**Jang Joon Ha ( OC )**

**Genre :**** Romance ( Maybe )**

Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.

Summary : "Tapi aku tidak mencintai yeoja itu hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak mau menikah dengannya." / "Kau tidak bisa mengantar Haera pulang?" /

**Cho's House.**

"Mwo? Seminggu lagi? Mengapa begitu?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik Kyu-ya."

"Tapi appa…"

"Mwo? Member Super Junior lainnya mendukungmu semua kan? Aku sudah menemui mereka kemarin siang."

"Appa…"

**Chapter 2**

"Wajahmu mengapa murung sekali Kyunnie? Apa yang terjadi?"

Sungmin, member yang paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun mendekatinya, ia memang selalu tahu jika ada sesuatu yang sedang tidak beres dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aniya hyung. Tidak apa-apa."

"Masalah pernikahanmu? Yeoja itu kenapa lagi? Ia membuatmu kesal lagi?"

"Aniya hyung. Ia memang selalu menyebalkan."

Namja imut itu tertawa kecil.

"Lalu apa? Karena tanggal pernikahanmu dipercepat?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lesu. Sungmin memukul bahunya yang membuat maknae itu menoleh polos padanya.

"Aboji sudah kesini kemarin, ia meminta restu pada kami agar menyetujui pernikahanmu. Kami selalu mendukung apa yang terbaik untukmu Kyunnie."

"Tapi aku tidak mencintai yeoja itu hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak mau menikah dengannya."

"Lakukan saja apa yang orangtuamu kehendaki Kyunnie. Kau pasti bisa melewatinya dengan dewasa."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti walaupun Sungmin tahu masih banyak yang dipikirkannya.

**D-2 Kyuhyun and Haera's Wedd day.**

"Saya ingin mengambil pesanan atas nama Cho Kyuhyun."

"Ne, tunggu sebentar…"

Dua hari sebelum pernikahan Haera yang mengambil undangan sendiri karena Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan jadwalnya bersama Super Junior.

Haera yang melamun memikirkan bagaimana cara agar pernikahannya tidak jadi dilaksanakan.

Lamunannya terhenti karena ia harus pergi kerumah Kyuhyun untuk mengantar undangan tersebut.

"Kyuhyun sedang ada jadwal padat hari ini jadi ia tidak pulang kerumah Haera-ya."

"Ne ahjumma arraseo. Tadi ia mengirim pesan padaku."

"Ah, panggil saja aku eomma. Aku sekarang jadi eomma mu juga."

"Ah ne eomma."

"Kau tidak mencintai anakku kan?"

Haera terdiam lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mencintainya Haera-ya."

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ssi pun begitu. Aku mau menikah dengannya karena paksaan appa saja."

"Kyuhyun juga. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika suamiku sudah berkehendak."

Haera tersenyum mengangguk.

"Aku harap setelah menikah kalian bisa saling mencintai. Jadi ini semua tidak hanya sekedar keterpaksaan saja."

Haera hanya diam.

Ting tong…

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya eomma."

Haera membuka pintu dan ia melihat calon suaminya dengan kulit putih pucat langsung masuk kedalam tanpa memberi salam padanya terlebih dahulu. Ia hanya menghela nafas saja.

"Ah, kau datang sayang. Mengapa wajahmu lelah sekali?"

Suara Ny Cho yang khawatir akan keadaan Kyuhyun hanya dijawab dengan singkat oleh anak satu-satunya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa eomma."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Tanganmu juga dingin!"

"Aku hanya kelelahan. Aku ingin mengambil baju ku yang tertinggal disini. Lalu aku harus ke dorm lagi."

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

Haera yang tidak tega melihat keadaan Kyuhyun mulai bertanya.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun masih sibuk membuka lemarinya tapi yang ia cari sama sekali tidak ketemu.

"Warna baju itu apa? Bentuknya seperti apa?"

"Putih."

Haera mengambil sebuah jas casual yang digantung dibalik pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Namja itu menoleh lalu langsung mengambil dari tangan Haera dan langsung keluar.

"Kau tidak bisa mengantar Haera pulang?"

"Aniya aniya. Aku pergi eomma."

Kyuhyun mencium pipi eommanya dan langsung pergi tanpa ijin pada calon istrinya, Haera.

"Apa kau sudah dirumah?"

Kyuhyun mengirim pesan pada Haera, tidak biasanya ia mengirim pesan yang bertanya tentang keadaan Haera.

"Sudah. Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun tidak membalas lagi.

"Memang cuek."

Haera menggerutu sendiri. Tapi lima menit sesudah Haera membalas pesan Kyuhyun, namja itu menghubunginya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ya? Ada apa?"

"Aniya. Kau pulang dengan siapa?"

"Aku naik taxi sendiri."

"Maaf tadi aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Aku sibuk."

"Aku tahu."

Kyuhyun diam diseberang sana, Haera pun diam karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan lagi. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan dan pamit ingin tidur.

"Sepertinya ia mabuk. Bagaimana bisa ia menghubungiku hanya untuk sekedar bertanya dengan siapa aku pulang tadi."

Haera menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

**D-Day Kyuhyun & Haera Wedding.**

"Kau cantik sekali dengan gaun itu Haera-ya. Kau tampak lebih dewasa." Ny Park memutar-mutarkan tubuh anaknya itu sambil terus memujinya. Walaupun ia tahu senyuman manis anaknya itu bukan bahagia yang sebenarnya.

"Kau sedih sayang?"

Haera tersenyum. Eomma nya memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai eomma."

"Aku tahu…"

"Apa aku harus melakukan ini?"

"Eomma tidak mungkin meminta ayahmu untuk membatalkan ini semua. Ia akan marah besar."

Haera melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan berusaha tegar."

Penata rias sudah datang untuk menata Haera. Kyuhyun berada di rumahnya, ia terlihat sangat tampan dengan jas hitam dan kemeja putih. Ia sedang di _make-up_ dikamarnya. Semua member Super Junior sudah datang dan sedang menunggunya di ruang tengah. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan menikah melangkahi semua hyungnya.

"Ya Tuhan… Apa aku harus melakukan ini semua? Menikah dengan yeoja yang sama sekali tidak kucintai?"

Kyuhyun bergumul dengan perasaannya sendiri. Terkadang ia tidak habis dengan ayahnya yang selalu melakukan kehendaknya tanpa memperdulikan perasaan orang lain.

"Astaga! Kau tampan sekali Kyunnie!"

Ryeowook berdiri lalu menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dengan keras yang membuat Kyuhyun meringis. Sungmin yang masih duduk hanya memperhatikan wajah dongsaeng kesayangannya itu, ia tahu Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bahagia.

"Kau benar-benar hebat Kyunnie… Bahkan kau mendahului kami dalam masalah menikah!"

Hyukjae sangat antusias berbicara dengan mudahnya. Tahu semua member sedang diam, tertawanya jadi berhenti. Ia mendapat tatapan kejam dari Leeteuk dan Heechul.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan ini."

Semua mata menatap Kyuhyun lemas. Sungmin berdiri dari tempatnya lalu pergi, Kyuhyun beranjak ingin menghampirinya tapi ditahan oleh Leeteuk.

"Wae hyung?"

"Dia sedih melihatmu lesu seperti itu. Biarkan ia sendiri sebentar. Nanti ia akan menghampirimu."

Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu menepuk bahu dongsaengnya itu dengan pelan. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Memang sulit sekali rasanya melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak kita sukai, apalagi untuk hal yang sakral seperti ini. Tapi mungkin ini adalah yang terbaik. Mungkin nanti kau akan menyukainya dan menikmatinya."

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Donghae hyung berbicara seperti tadi. Kata-katanya tadi benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia seorang hyungku."

Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun menatap mata hyungnya itu dengan lembut.

"Ne hyung. Aku akan berusaha bersyukur dan mencoba menerimanya."

"Itu bagus! Sekarang hampiri Sungmin hyung. Kau harus minta ijin padanya, karena selama ini yang kutahu kau hanya miliknya seorang, ia pasti sangat patah hati mengetahui kau akan menikah."

Semua member tertawa dengan lelucon Donghae.

"Kau tampak cantik sekali Haera-ya."

"Terima kasih appa."

"Aku yang menjadi wakilmu nanti."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku harap kau bahagia anakku."

Haera hanya tersenyum. Disisi lain ia tahu senyuman appa nya adalah senyuman yang tidak rela untuk melepas anak perempuannya.

**In the Church.**

**08.45 KST**

Pendeta mulai membaca janji suci yang harus disanggupi oleh Kyuhyun dan Haera. Dengan anggun Haera berdiri disamping Kyuhyun yang tampak sangat tampan pagi itu.

"Kalian sudah siap?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Cho Kyuhyun, apakah engkau bersedia menerima Park Haera sebagai istrimu, mendampingi nya dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih, suka maupun duka?"

"Ya. Saya bersedia."

"Kau, Park Haera, apakah engkau menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu, mendampinginya dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih, suka maupun duka?"

"Ya. Saya bersedia."

"Tuhan memberkati."

**One Week Later**

"Jadi kalian berencana bulan madu dimana? Apa jadwalmu tidak penuh Kyuhyun-ya?"

"Jadwalku penuh eomma. Aku tidak bisa bulan madu."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku sudah bilang pada managermu agar jadwalmu kosong selama lima bulan agar kau bisa berbulan madu. Setelah itu kalian bisa tinggal dirumah yang sudah kami kasih untuk kalian."

Tuan Cho memerintah dengan santai. Kyuhyun hanya diam, Haera merasa tidak enak pada Kyuhyun, dan ia lebih memilih diam.

"Mengapa appa suka sekali mengatur kehidupanku…"

"Karena kau anakku."

"Tidak semua urusan kehidupanku appa harus ikut mengaturnya."

"Kau tidak usah membantah. Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal yang membuatmu hancur."

"Appa memang egois."

Suara Kyuhyun mengeras, rahangnya menjadi lebih tegas, tuan Cho masih menatap televisinya dengan tenang. Haera yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam mendekati namja yang sudah seminggu menjadi suaminya itu.

"Sudah…"

Ia mengenggam tangan suaminya dan meremas pelan. Kyuhyun menatapnya, melepas genggamannya lalu beranjak kekamarnya yang berada diatas.

"Huh…"

Pasangan suami istri itu berada dikamar yang sama. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan laptop kesayangannya. Haera hanya duduk di kasur sambil membaca majalah. Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Kyuhyun memulai percakapan tapi tatapannya masih fokus pada laptopnya.

"Mwo? Pekerjaanku?"

"Huh dasar babo. Kita akan bulan madu selama lima bulan jadi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Oh itu… Aku bisa ijin."

"Oh…"

"Memangnya kita jadi pergi bulan madu?"

"Menurutmu? Aku malas berdebat dengan appa."

"Kupikir kau menolaknya dan benar-benar tidak akan pergi."

Kyuhyun diam. Haera menjadi kesal.

"Aku sedang berbicara denganmu, mengapa kau diam?"

Kyuhyun tetap diam.

"Kau memang tidak punya perasaan. Egois."

BRAK!

Haera membanting pintu kamar dengan keras.

"Huh… Dasar perempuan."

"Benar-benar tidak berperasaan, tidak bisa menghargai perasaan orang lain. Namja gila, menyebalkan sekali."

Haera ganti baju, ia akan pergi untuk membeli makan malam mereka berdua. Tuan dan Nyonya Cho sedang pergi ke acara pertemuan dari kantor.

Haera sengaja tidak pamit dengan Kyuhyun bahwa ia ingin pergi karena ia benar-benar kesal dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah menghargai perasaan orang lain.

"Kau sendirian saja?"

Haera menoleh darimana suara itu berasal. Ternyata dari belakangnya, Joonha, rekan kerjanya menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Ah ne, aku sedang membeli makan malam. Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Aku juga ingin makan malam disini Haera-ya, kajja kita masuk."

Haera dan Joonha masuk kedalam restoran terkenal yang tak jauh dari rumah Haera itu. Mereka memesan makanan, Haera pun memesan makanan untuk makan malam Kyuhyun nanti.

"Kau tidak makan disini?"

"Aniya, aku akan memesan dan memakan dirumah saja."

"Dengan suamimu?"

"Dengan siapa lagi."

"Temani aku makan Haera-ya."

Haera bingung dan akhirnya Joonha tidak memaksa Haera untuk makan bersamanya.

"Aku akan bulan madu selama lima bulan Joonha-ya, aku akan libur bekerja untuk sementara."

"Oh…"

Joonha hanya diam. Perasaannya tidak karuan, ia merasa sangat kesal. Tentu saja karena orang yang ia cintai menikah dan bukan dengannya, dan sekarang akan berbulan madu.

"Kajja kita pulang"

"Mwo? Tapi makanan mu belum habis?"

"Aku tidak nafsu lagi."

"Terima kasih Joonha-ya. Hati-hati dijalan."

"Hmmm. Haera-ya?"

"Ne, ada apa?"

"Semoga kau bahagia dengan suamimu. Aku selalu berdoa untukmu."

Haera belum sempat menjawab mobil yang dikemudikan Joonha sudah pergi dari pandangan Haera. Haera hanya tersenyum dan sangat berterima kasih pada sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar datangnya suara mobil mengintip dari jendela kamarnya yang memang terarah langsung ke halaman depan. Ia benar-benar kesal malam itu. Haera pergi tanpa mengabarinya, pulang dengan seorang namja dan ia tersenyum pada namja itu. Ia merasa sangat tidak dihargai oleh perempuan yang sudah menjadi istrinya itu.

"Perempuan itu…"

Kyuhyun menutup gerai jendelanya dengan kasar dan kembali bermain game di laptop kesayangannya itu.

Haera masuk kedalam rumahnya dan melihat sepi, tapi ia tidak heran karena suaminya itu pasti sedang dikamarnya dan asyik dengan laptopnya.

Ia langsung pergi ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam. Setelah itu ia memanggil suaminya untuk makan bersama.

"Kau sudah makan? Ayo kita makan."

Kyuhyun diam. Pandangannya tetap ke layar laptopnya.

"Kau dengar aku atau tidak? Mengapa kau suka sekali mendiamkan orang yang sedang berbicara padamu? Kau ini selalu menganggapku tidak ada!"

"Lalu apa kau menganggapku? Kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku, pulang dengan namja dan diantar dengan mobil, dan sekarang kau mengajakku untuk berdebat?"

Haera menghela nafas dengan kasar. Ia masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar sambil menahan emosinya.

"Aku pergi tanpa pamit denganmu itu karena kau yang memulai tidak menghargaiku saat berbicara denganmu lagipula tadi yang mengantarku itu adalah rekan kerjaku, dan tidak sengaja bertemu saat membeli makan malam!"

"Ya ya baiklah. Aku malas berdebat denganmu."

"Siapa yang ingin mengajakmu berdebat? Kau ini mengapa selalu menganggap dirimu selalu benar? Aku ini memperhatikanmu Kyuhyun-ya, kalau aku tidak memperhatikanmu mana mungkin aku membelikan kau makan malam!"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk membeli makan malamku. Aku bisa membeli sendiri."

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! AKU BENCI PADAMU!"

BRAKKKKKKKKKKK!

Haera menutup pintu dengan kasar. Ia menghapus air matanya yang menetes dengan kasar. Ia benar-benar tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang sekarang ia rasakan, benar-benar tidak dianggap. Bahkan oleh suaminya sendiri.

Haera makan sendiri di ruang makan sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun datang dan duduk didepannya, ia ikut makan bersama Haera, tapi yeoja itu masih diam.

"Aku membelikanmu jus Kyuhyun-ssi, silahkan ambil saja di kulkas."

Haera berbicara tanpa melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bergumam biasa.

Apa yang ia bilang? Kyuhyun-ssi? Apa ia benar-benar marah padaku?

"Aku tahu kita tidak saling mencintai, tapi aku tidak mau orangtuaku kecewa padaku. Jadi kita harus tetap jaga hubungan ini, tapi jaga jarak lebih baik. Aku tidak akan mengaturmu Kyuhyun-ssi, lakukan apa saja yang kau suka."

Haera berjalan melewati Kyuhyun dan beranjak tidur.

Dia benar-benar marah padaku.

Haera memakai baju terusannya, tidur membelakangi posisi Kyuhyun dan memeluk gulingnya. Ditengah-tengah kasur itu ada guling besar yang meghalangi Kyuhyun dan Haera, sejak mereka menikah guling itu sudah menjadi penghadang.

Kyuhyun masuk, melihat wajah istrinya ia merasa sangat bersalah telah membuat yeoja itu sakit hati dengan perkataannya. Ia berjalan mendekati yeoja nya, berhenti sejenak dan berpikir bahwa ia tidak pernah memandang wajah istrinya selama yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. Ia sadar ia suka membuat Haera sakit hati dengan perkataannya. Ia mengambil selimut yang terletak rapi di kursi besar kamar mereka dan menutupi tubuh Haera yang mungil dengan selimut agar lebih hangat.

"Ah, ada yang menyelimutiku."

"Ah, pasti Kyuhyun. Namja itu."'

Haera yang setengah sadar itu tahu Kyuhyun memberikan selimut padanya. Ia jadi tidak terlalu mengantuk sejak Kyuhyun memasang selimut padanya.

Dirasakannya tempat tidur itu bergerak, badan Kyuhyun sudah terhempas di kasur mereka yang empuk. Mereka sudah satu ranjang sekarang. Dirasakan Haera badan Kyuhyun yang memutar, ia sangat yakin sekarang Kyuhyun sedang memandang punggungnya. Jantung Haera berdebar saat ia rasakan guling besar yang menjadi penghadang mereka diambil oleh Kyuhyun dari posisi biasanya.

"Astaga, apa yang akan ia lakukan."

Haera sampai membaca doa agar Kyuhyun tidak melakukan hal yang tidak inginkannya.

"Hhh, apa aku membuatmu terbangun Haera-ya?"

Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa ia sudah tidak sedang tidur lagi, ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tahu aku kasar. Maaf."

Haera membelakakan matanya. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa suaminya yang mengatakan maaf tadi.

"Maaf."

Haera masih diam tidak mau menjawab Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang berharap agar dimaafkan.

Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya memegang lengan Haera, menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Wajah cantik Haera berada didada Kyuhyun yang bidang itu, ia merasakan detak jantung suaminya yang berdetak dengan saat cepat dengan miliknya.

"Astaga apa yang kulakukan… Mengapa aku melakukan ini."

Kyuhyun pun tidak habis pikir apa yang ada dipikirannya. Ia merasa ia harus melakukannya.

"K-kau, mengapa lakukan i-ini?"

"Heung. Karena aku suamimu."

Bibir Haera mengembang. Dagu Kyuhyun bergerak di kepalanya. Mereka tertidur dengan posisi yang sangat manis.

"Aku harap kita bisa seperti ini terus, suamiku…"

**-TBC-**

**Ditunggu review nya !^^**


End file.
